We've Come So Far
by hopelessxlove
Summary: A futurefic. One Shot. Fluff. Lucas is in the story, and so is a girl but i dont want to give it away. So to find out who the girl is you'll have to read the story and use the clues.


**We've Come So Far**

**This is pure fluff. Takes place in the future, probably a one shot. I just really wanted to write and I had an idea and blah you know the drill. Read, review, enjoy.**

**We've Come So Far**

Lucas let the hot water drip off his body, as he stood under the shower head completely oblivious to the surrounding steam. He heard a slight rattle and turned to face the noise. A tentative foot entered the hot shower, followed by the most amazing body he'd ever seen. A smile spread upon his lips, as he pulled the girl close to his body.

"Lucas!" A voice called, breaking him from his dream. Lucas rolled over, and opened one eye. He felt a shove in his arm and sat up abruptly.  
"Whas going on?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
"It's time!"  
"Time?" He asked clearly confused.  
"Get up, it's time!" The voice yelled again, grabbing one of his arms.  
"Time!" Lucas practically screamed, instantly waking.

Jumping out of bed, he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Turning on the water for the shower, he waited for it to warm. A sharp rap at the door, made him pause before removing any clothing.  
"What do you think your doing?" The voice asked from the other side.  
"Taking a shower." He shot back, pulling his shirt off.  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"It'll be really quick." He countered back.  
"We really don't have time for this."  
"Fine." He said turning off the water, and opening the door.

Lucas walked barefoot, and shirtless clad in only a pair of boxers towards the closet. Pulling a shirt out of his closet he put it on over his head, and pulled on a pair of jeans. The voice called for him to hurry up, so he slipped on a pair of flip flops and made his way to the car.

A sharp toot, came from the car as he ran out of the house. The window rolled down from the passenger side,  
"Did you get my bag?" The voice called out.  
"Where is it?"  
"By the door!" Lucas ran back into the house and grabbed the bag, running back to the car.  
"Did you lock the door?" The voice asked when Lucas was on the bottom step. Running back Lucas locked the door, and headed straight for the car.  
"Bag Lucas! Bag!" Running back he grabbed the bag and threw it into the car. After a quick 10 minute drive they arrived at the hospital.

It seemed like an eternity until they were led to a room. The doctor came by a few times to check up on the very pregnant women, but kept saying that it wouldn't be much longer. This annoyed Lucas very much so, because he could tell his wife was in pain. Finally after the doctor did his checkup he announced it was time.

"Hey doc?" Lucas asked before the doctor did anything.  
"Yes?"  
"Would it be alright if I sat on the bed and held onto her?" The doctor smiled and nodded his head. Quickly Lucas got onto the side of the bed and slipped his arm around his wife, letting her take hold of his free hand.  
"Okay, when I say push, push." The doctor instructed, "Push." Lucas felt a very strong pain in his hand, and gritted his teeth.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Lucas asked aloud.  
"Lucas Scott, would you like to give birth to a baby and feel the pain firsthand!" His wife asked squeezing his hand even harder. The doctor suppressed a grin, and told the girl in Lucas's arms to push one last time. After the last push, the room was eerily quiet. Lucas could hear his heartbeat, then finally they heard the a cry.  
"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said handing the wrapped baby to the new parents.

The dark haired girl held onto her new baby, and leaned her head onto Lucas's chest. "You smell funny." She said looking at Lucas.  
"Hey missy you're the one who wouldn't let me shower this morning."  
"That's it."  
"What's it?"  
"Missy, that's her name."  
"Missy Davis Scott? I like it." Lucas said kissing his wife on the top of her head, and firming his grip around her shoulder, looking down at two of most important women in his life.

**The End**


End file.
